


His Shirt

by TrashBish13



Category: Serenity Falls - James A. Moore, Smile No More - James A. Moore
Genre: F/M, Killer Clown, Slasher, rufo - Freeform, rufo the clown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: Rufo wakes up in the morning to find his shirt missing and his S/O wearing it instead.
Kudos: 4





	His Shirt

Rufo woke up that morning, a little groggier than usual but it was his first night back home after a longer than usual job. Of course with coming back he had to make sure his girl had some fresh marks and remind her who she belonged too. As he woke up he realized that his baby doll wasn’t beside him. Perhaps she had to get up to use the restroom? That was always her first prerogative, even at the crack of dawn. Or she got up early to make them breakfast? That was something she loved to do when he was back. He swear sometimes she was trying to get him to gain some weight on his bones. He couldn’t find his shirt that he had worn the night before, but he did pull on his sweatpants so he could walk through the home. He didn’t bother with his human skin, he didn’t need to when he was at home. _Home._ Besides, she always loved his true appearance more. It was nice to his clowny self instead of having to keep it hidden away.

He had a pleasant smile on his face when he strolled into the kitchen and that’s where he spotted her. He had been right on his guess that she was making them breakfast. Her back was too him and she had some music playing quietly enough that he hadn’t heard it from the bedroom which he could hear she was humming along too. Dream Lover from Bobby Darin, a personal favorite of the two. You could even say it was their song, but he wouldn’t say that just yet at least. She was also wearing his shirt. It was rather cute since it was so large on her. It just barely covered her ass, accentuating it nicely. She had to roll up the sleeves so she could mix the pancake batter that I could see her working on. A smile grew on his face as he just admired the way she did her little bopping to the song and listened to her as she sang along. 

As the song ended that’s when he made his move. He was quiet as he slipped up behind her and then slid his long arms around her waist. She jumped in his arms, letting out a loud gasp, even a tiny yelp. He loved those the most. 

“Did I spook you there doll? My bad.” He chuckled by her ear and she gave him a playful swat that was accompanied with a small huff.

“Rufo, it’s a good thing I wasn’t cooking just yet. Would have given me a burn.” He watched her over her shoulder as she got back to stirring. That’s when he let his hand travel down to her hip and lift up the shirt just barely. His finger then traced over a small rose he had burned into her skin the last time he had visited. He had wanted to make it clear to her that she was his now. A little bit of a branding. He could tell by the touch it had healed well which pleased him.

“I’ve already done that doll. I remember you liking it a lot too.” He let out a laugh as he set the shirt back down and held her tighter. “Whatcha making for us this morning, hm?”

He could see her cheeks starting to turn pink and even with his hold on her, she managed to fidget a little bit. Signs she was getting turned on by his light teasing. He had learned her little ticks and even the bigger ones that really got her going rather quickly. He enjoyed pushing her buttons, seeing the little reactions on her face. They were cute and they gave him thoughts. Plenty of thoughts just like now. Especially as he watched his barely buttoned up shirt on her expose more of her chest as she wiggled. He could see some of the fresh bites he had placed on her the night before. They were bruising rather nicely which only made him grin wider.

“Chocolate chip pancakes.” Her words were quick as she grabbed the bag of chips to add to the batter.

“That sounds deliciously sweet doll.” 

He let her pour a decent amount into the batter and stir it in, letting her get relaxed. Nothing wrong with a bit of false sense of security. It only got her more worked up too. It could make her a little bratty too and needy, but it was too early for that sort of behavior. With the mixing done and when her hands were free he spun her around. She couldn’t get much of a gasp out as his mouth met hers in a rough but passionate kiss. One hand of his cupped the back of her neck and the other hand went to bring up the bottom of the shirt. Soon her hands were pressed against his chest and he could feel her legs parting already for him. That made him grin that demented perfect grin of his. She was always so ready and eager to obey him, he hardly had to lift a finger.

He pulled away from the kiss and lowered down, making sure to give her breasts that were spilling out a loving nip on top of the existing bites. It made her whine melt into a loud moan. She was so sensitive, just like how he wanted her. He could feel her hands already slipping into his hair which he always enjoyed. He finally settled on his knees and as he did he swung one of her legs over his shoulder, exposing herself to him. No panties which only made him more pleased. She had learned the rules quickly. And she was already dripping wet from the little attention she had been given.

“What a naughty thing you are baby girl. I make you cum over and over last night and you’re still eager for me. Probably still sore too but I know you don’t mind.” One of his hands traveled up her thigh and started to rub over her clit. She ground into his fingers desperately with her head starting to tilt back. She quickly brought it back forward since she knew better. He wanted to see every little detail on her face as he pleased her.

“O-Of course, Rufo. You’re the only one who can make me feel s-so good.” She only stuttered a little and her cheeks were nearly red as apples themselves.

“Damn right, I am.” That’s when he slid two fingers into her. He had plenty of ease with how wet she already was.

As he started to pump his fingers he ran his tongue over her clit, circling it and sucking on it the way she liked. He felt her grind on his face and he let her. It wasn’t exactly lazy morning sex but no reason to be all bite this early in the day. He also wanted to feel her enjoying herself. The whines and mewling she made as she tried to get closer to a climax were intoxicating. That’s when he felt his rock-hard cock in his sweatpants twitch painfully in their constraints. Sweatpants could only be comfortable for so long. So he freed himself with his free hand and began to stroke himself with it while keeping up the licks.

He decided she could cum early and he started to pump his fingers faster, curling them just a little bit so they could get her in all the right places every time. That really got her going. Her head thrown back as she cried out. Her hands firmly gripping and tugging on his hair that made him moan out. His tongue worked it’s magic and it didn’t take much longer for her to come undone above him. He had to stop his stroking and hold her hip to keep her steady as she bucked and writhed on his face. He made sure she was done and coming down from her climax before pulling his fingers out then licking them clean. He always loved the way she tasted and lost herself into the pleasure he gave her.

With his fingers clean he gently set her leg down and stood up. Her arms naturally moved around his shoulders as he came up which made it easier as he picked her up. He had a firm grip on her ass as her legs swung to be around his waist. They still had a slight shake to them which made him chuckle lowly. She was still eager despite just having an orgasm. She couldn’t get enough of him and truth be told, he couldn’t get enough of her either. It was never enough for him before he had to leave again. So he took one of the few moments to really enjoy the feeling of sinking her down onto his cock. Her walls were still pulsing and that made him let out a low growl like groan.

In the middle of the kitchen he bounced her up and down on his cock. Their foreheads pressed together, half lidded eyes hazed over with lust and passion staring back into the others. Moans, whines, and grunts was all that was heard between the slapping of skin to skin. Neither of them had even noticed the loud thump on the door when the morning paper hit it. Nothing outside of the kitchen mattered at that moment. In between his grunts and huffs he purred sweet words to her, telling her how good she felt around him, that she was his and he would be damned if anyone tried to change that, how much he enjoyed fucking her. She couldn’t say much back but she hung onto every word, making small attempt to reply which gave him his smirk. And the more he fucked into her the more her words were getting strained. She was getting close again and he could feel it. He could feel himself get close to with the tightness in his balls getting more intense. That was fine.

He doubled his efforts and that’s when she let out her screams. Not in pain but in ecstasy as her body rushed to its second climax. It didn’t take long for her to go over the edge once more, soaking his cock and tightening around it for all her worth. Her legs that were around his waist squeezed him and stuttered their hold. That spelled the end for him. His face turned into a snarl has he slammed her down a few more times before sinking fully into her, letting himself cum inside her. He rolled his own head back as he bucked up with each pump of his cock, feeling his cum join with her own fluids. She whimpered softly as she was starting to come down from the sensation again, her head falling onto his shoulder. He could hear her breathing hard and her heart thumping against his chest. His beat hard with hers and it was a moment together where everything felt right. When he felt like his legs could move again he sat her down on the table by them.

“You get cleaned up real quick doll. I’ll take over breakfast than we can shower together so we can start our day.” He planted a soft kiss on her cheek while brushing some hair to the side to tuck it behind her ear. Her cheeks were even redder than before and even the tip of her ears. He wish he could just study her face right then.

She left with a nod and he watched as she went, pleased to watch his cum start to make its way down her leg. It was one of his favorite sights to see. He got himself tucked back into the sweatpants after some cleaning on himself and turned his attention to making them some coffee along with their pancakes. Now he could add to the list of favorites things of her in his shirt. He made a mental note to leave some behind for her for when he had to leave again. That made him smile.


End file.
